


Whut

by Hua_Yu_Canyin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: LMAO, Minor cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Yu_Canyin/pseuds/Hua_Yu_Canyin
Summary: ...just happened? This a crappy fic, but I'll be happy nonetheless if you could read it.----------A repost from my old Fanfiction.net account, just because I didn't want my first post here to be a fanfic inquiry, lol. If you want to read the other two fanfics on my Fanfiction.net account, then go hunt for it. I don't want to reveal it.





	Whut

**Author's Note:**

> Minor edits: proper form of "its"; icey to icy.  
Also, if I remember correctly, the fanfic was inspired by another I read. I can't remember what it was, though.

**Hello everyone! Once again, I have decided to write something totally insane. This time, it probably is because I have no life. ...What I just said made no sense, but please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail....yet. *devious grin***

**Oh, and there's some cursing. Y'all 'ave been warned. (Why did I do that?...)**

Gather around, little brats, and let me tell you a story that shouldn't even be called a story. It all began in a little called Magnolia...

There is a famous guild in Magnolia going by the name _Fairy Tail_. It was well known for the crazy antics its members exhibited. However, today was strange...

A man was wearing a pink, sparkly dress with makeup on (like one of those sad, depressed clowns) and yelling out "Man!"...

A pink-haired dude decided to tint the ends of his hair purblured (whatever that means...). (AN: Tell me if you know. *wink*) And that did not go well...

An icy-little mage tried to jump into a volcano that popped into existence from out of nowhere...

The fiery redhead mage decided to shave all her hair off and play "Catch the Naked Deranged Lady"....

Oh, did I mention the two blond mages?

Little brats: Heck no.

Shut up, you little shitheads. Anyway, the two blond mages switched personalities....and clothes, coincidentally.

It was not a pretty sight.

The male blond mage was in a short skirt and a shirt that was meant for big-busted ladies. As you can probably somehow imagine, he tried to use his "feminine wiles"...that did not work. At all.

Oh, and the female blondie. Well, I suppose it wasn't all bad, considering all she did was just stand on the second floor of the guild dressed in a fur-lined coat. looking at the scene below her like they were ugly vermin. And I'll add this for the perverts out there...

Her shirt was a tank top, and her breasts were threatening to spill out.

As for the very few sane ones left in the guild, they quickly ran away to try to scrub their eyes out, though not without sparing an appreciative at the blond mage on the second floor...

THE END

Now go away, little bastards!

Children: YOUR STORY SUCKED!

I SAID TO FUCKING GO AWAY BEFORE I CATCH YOU!

**I know, that was not a story. That was a ficlet though. Oh well...**


End file.
